Single Moments
by Blissful Twilight
Summary: Post AWL, spoilers. Jack's death has taken a toll on his wife, Celia, and son, Matt. They must learn to cope with it. MattxKate Oneshot


Hello Hello ! I've decided to do a childxKate story because no one else did. This is best off my experience in the game. One warning: Kate my be extremely OOC because all I ever hear her talking about is her mom scolding her. Any ways here it is!

I stood all alone, watching the plants grow. Sure, it's boring, but what else is there to do? It's been about a month since my dad died and left me and my mom to tend to the farm and the animals. Right now, my attention is on the apple tree on the far corner of soil. My dad used give me fresh apples all the time, but now he's gone. Nothing can fix that, nothing

Memories started flooding my mind. I couldn't take it, so I did what I always did. I slowly walked over to the barn, hoping over the fence when I got there, and checked up on all the animals. Rainbow, our Marble cow, just became pregnant, again. Asuka, a regular cow, was doing fine. Next, there's Midnight, the Star cow of our farm, who was as happy as can be, and giving gallons of fresh milk. We also have a horse on our farm whose name is Melody. Some times, I wonder why my dad named him that. Inside we had Chocolate. She was a brown cow that had been isloted.

I always feel a little better when I talk to the animals. It sounds crazy but maybe I am as well. After calling in all the animals for the night, I leave the barn and get ready for bed.  
My mom was still cleaning up after dinner. I say good night to her and enter my room. The decor has been exactly the same. Same box, same bookshelf, same plant, same everything else. The creepy teddy bear that my dad bought me when I was little was staring at me. That thing was alive , and I felt forced to never tell dad. Shoving the thoughts aside, I went to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning around 6 am. After his death, I had to get up earlier. I rubbed my eyes and lazily placed my hand on the alarm clock. I stretched my arms when I got up. Looking around, I noticed something different. On top of my book shelf was a feather. I decided to stuff it in my endless pocket, just like dad used to do with everything he found except with a rucksack.

I left my room and went outside. At the start of every day I went to the chicken coop. They were all still sleeping. I took the eggs and filled their food. Upon exiting, something hit me hard, in the face. I grabbed my mouth with my hands and looked up. It was Kate, the girl who I had a huge crush on.

"S-so why are you here, Kate?" She looked at me.

"I just wanted to see if the farm was running well. Now then, I better get home."

"W-wait!" I grabbed her arm just as she was starting to leave. She turned around and faced me. "Um, how about a tour of the farm?" That was the only thing I could think of to get her to stay a little while longer.

She made a look that clearly stated that she was thinking. "Hmmm..." in all honesty, I think she was mocking me. "Well okay as long as I get home before Mom wakes up." I could feel my heart flutter. I smiled and nodded trying to hide the blush on my face.

Our first stop was, of course, the chicken coop. They had awoke by then. I showed her how to hold one. She wasn't very good at it but neither was I at first. The next stop was the barn. Chocolate had given birth over night. Kate thought the baby was really cute. Seeing her happy made me even happier then I was over the new member of the family.

Unfortunately, she caught me staring at her. "Is something wrong Matt? You're staring at me."

I blushed, but quickly recovered. "Nothing! I'm fine!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You're a terrible liar."

She caught me red-handed. "Kate, there's something I need to tell you. I think I... No I'm sure that I've fallen in love with you."

She looked at me wide-eyed. Apparently she was speechless. I don't blame her though. She was already in love with Hugh, there was nothing I could do about that. Sometimes, I just feel so useless.

Suddenly, I felt arms pulling me closer, and I felt something on my lips. Then it hit me. She was kissing me. I was so stunned at first, but I eventually got lost in it. Finally, we separated and looked at each other, both blushing. "I love you to Matt." I smiled so happily. The first time since he died. I then held her close. Maybe, that feather will come in handy one day.

I hope you liked it. I know it was very fast-paced. If you have time please review. 


End file.
